The Dark Seal
by xXnoXxfateXx
Summary: this is about a ? unknown darkness char, and he wants his darkness seal so he can claim his ulitamte item and live for ever while featureing namine,roxas, and new person created by me no fate -sora kiri riku-axel and many many more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Seal-ep 1, A intro U wouldn't Forget,**

**it's been a while, hard to sleep in this stormy night, but one has found the seal,**

**and I intend to steal it back no matter the cost, oh the days I waited,**

**Sir, Sir,**

**(???) What dare u interrupt me !,**

**(???girl) we have some problems,**

**(???) WHAT!**

**(???girl) the boy you seek, he has control of the seal,**

**(???) INPOSIBLE, no one I mean NO ONE, could have such power to access it,**

**(???girl) not true sir not true, but I have a message from an Dark,Assassin, he claims he goes by the name, No-Fate, he said he claims he will get your seal back, but for a price,,**

**(???) let me Speak to him,**

**(???) Hello,?**

**(No-Fate) U seek my help, ( he speaks in a shadow tone,)**

**(???) how much will this cost,**

**(NO-Fate) Nothing much just, Ur Fate,?**

**(???) my fate,? What does this mean,**

**(No-fate) I mean your FATE, I can control the Way you Die,**

**(???) U have a serious, offer and I accept,**

**(No-Fate) Thanks For doing Business with you, (click- he hangs up)**

**(???) idiot with the dark seal in my hands, I will be able to never die I will come completely immortal,**

**(???girl) sir I have found the boy you seek but not his human form just a smear fake copy,**

**(???) what is his name-**

**(???girl) Roxas sir he goes by Roxas,**

* * *

**(???) Bring him to me, I want to see how much he knows about his other part,**

**(Namine) roxas, roxas, oh roxas,**

**(Roxas) uh-a-AHH~!!!**

**(Namine) giggles* you was sleeping quite a bit,**

**(Roxas) sleeping we cannot sleep namine, no matter how bad we want to we cannot. We are just forms of whiteness fading into the world as a nobody.**

**(Namine) not true,...**

**(Roxas) YES IT IS WE DONT EXSIT ONLY SORA AND KIRI KNOW WE ARE ALIVE,**

**WE ARE ..**

**WE ARE JUST.....**

**WORTHLESS WANNABE HUMANS~~~!!!! ( he starts to cry)))**

**(Namine) then why are you crying, it's okay/ I,m right here with you I will always be by your side, no matter the cost, no matter the anger, and no matter the sadness, ( she wipes his cheek )**

**(Roxas) you mean it- ( he blushes slightly )**

**(Namine) definitely!**

**(Roxas) thank you Namine,**

**(Namine) your welcome Roxas,**

**(Roxas) I... I... LOV......```~~~( SMASH )**

**(???) your coming with me you fake worthless copy**

**( as the unknown wipes out the his darkness weapons ( witch are not known ) he speaks up to roxas and trys to make an attempt he fails but he did manage to grab namine and he drags her into the darkness to travel to his hidden lair WHAT WILL ROXAS DO TO GET HER BACK REAMBER SHE SAID SHE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM WILL HE BE THERE FOR HER, **

**find out next time on **

**THE DARK SEAL,**

**ep-2 A night sky turns Red!**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Seal ep-2, A night sky turns red.**

**(???) u need to calm down and sit tightly before I loose my temper.**

**(Namine) Who are you remove your hood at once.**

**(???) U want to Know Who I am. Well I am, (he removes his hood) AXEL,**

**the dark god of the nights.**

**(Namine) you need to let me go at once axel.**

**(Axel) ha let you go, do I look stupid to you, I need you to be here so your little copy of sora arrives **

**(Namine) he will not come my beloved roxas will,**

**(Axel) he will and thats when il find out where is sora,**

**(Namine) ( she pushes him back and trys to run)**

**(Axel) uh uh I dont think so (he grabs her ankle and smashes her ageist the wall,)**

**(Namine) AHH (she falls unconscious)**

* * *

**(Axel) now let's let the games begin ( he makes an evil grin )( and does a evil laugh after)**

**( the scene fades to black as it opens to a beautiful sky as blue as it gets it shows a scene with sora and kiri the two are sitting on a gate looking at each other,)**

**(Sora) kiri, can I ask tell you something?**

**(Kiri) sure sora what is it?**

**(Sora) ( he scratches his head and speaks ) well I don't know how to put it,**

**(Kiri) come on sora speak up **

**(Sora) well for a long time now I always -ah-ugh- forget it ( he breaths in )**

**(Kiri) why is it bad or good (she makes a determined face at him)**

**(Sora) do you know how roxas and namine feel about each other, but they are the exact copy's of us, well I was thinking I wonder if we are suppose to or we do feel the same about each other.**

**(Kiri) ( she blushes and turns around hopeing he didn't notice.**

**(Sora) uh kiri what's wrong?**

* * *

**(Kiri) nothing sora noting at all. ( she thinks to herself * I wonder if he knows I like him but does he even like me back ? Ugh I don't know what to say ***

**( something black dives above from a tree and lands to the floor, it brings a sword and it's sharp black and it has a slit between the end where two blades poke out almost as if it was a twin blade sword., he wears all black with a mask on and dresses like an assassin, he move with swiftness as he stretched his arms with an arch as he sliced sora's arm. )**

**(Kiri) SORA~!!! are you okay???**

**(Sora) yes im find ( he stretched his arms out and a golden key blade pops out )**

**who are you??? show ur self,**

**( the assassin takes off his mask and speaks)**

**(NoFate) perhaps call me NoFate and ur destiny is to come with me or DIE!**

**( the warrior had dark glowing red eyes, and white short hair. )**

**(NoFate) I was paid to bring you with the unknown stands.**

**( NoFate snaps his fingers and then the sky turned red. The mask appeared back on his face )**

**See you next time on The Dark Seal, **

**ep-3 why does the world hate us**


End file.
